Phantomhive Twins
by ryou.bakura.9237
Summary: The kuroshitsuji version of Vocaloid song "Servant of evil". This is my firs fanfic. I hope you'll enjoy. Soon I'll update a Serbian version. Here's also Ciel's female version Cellena, and Greace is Grell as a female.
1. Prologue

I'm sorry if it's bad but this is my first fanfic.

I don't own Vocaloid, nor Kuroshitsuji.

Please review.

Once upon a time,

In a far away kingdom the queen gave a life to two twins, a girl and a boy. The cruch's bells blessed them ant people of the country welcomed the royal twins. The siblings were very happy, but unfortunetly that happiness won't least so long. On their fourth birthday they were playing in the garden.

"Ciel!" The little girl called.

"What is it Cellena ?" He came to his little sister. Cellena put a flower-crown on Ciel's head and giggled.

"You're so cute!" She said smiling.

"Cellena! Boys aren't cute, they are handsome." They both giggled. Their parents came in the garden. Mother hugged Cellena tightly as father took Ciel in his hands and went in the carriage with him. As the carriage started going away the twins started to cry calling each other's name, but it was useless.


	2. Finally together

I'm trying to update as much as I wrote. ^-^

Again: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, nor Vocaloid.

The Twins grew up and now they was fourteen years old, ten long years past. Their parents died a few years ago. Cellena was crowned as the queen, she was known as a selfish "Daughter of evil". And Ciel was an normal person. One day he got idea. _I know! I finally know how I'll see her, my dear sister. _He thought.

/ At the castle \\\\\\\\\\

Cellena was sitting on her throne as an of the servants came in the room.

"Your highness, the new servant has came. You should see him in a few minutes." The servant said. Cellena just nodded and signaled the servant to leave, as he obeyed.

_Another boring and useless servant? No thanks. _She thought. The doors of the throne room opened and a young boy came in smiling, he was around fourteen years of age. Cellena's eyes widen in shock, the boy looked almost like her! He had blue eyes and dark-blue hair just Cellena's was longer and even their faces were identical.

"What's your name?" She said in a cold voice.

"Ciel." The boy answered as he knelt and bowed his head. Something in Cellena snapped. She got up and in a few slow and soft steps came in front of Ciel.

"You.." She said soft and almost like a glare. "I've missed you! " She added as she hugged Ciel making them fall on the ground and with tears of joy falling from her eyes. Ciel couldn't help but smiled and hugged her back.


	3. Servant's love

I don't own Kuroshitsuji, nor vocaloid.

One day they were went in the neighbour country.

"Let's go and buy some clothes!" Cellena said smiling happly and looking at the shops while Ciel followed her.

"Why do I have to come too?" Ciel asked pouting.

"Because you're a perfect model. Without you, how I'd see does some dress suits me?" She said and then giggled as Ciel's face turned red.

"They have a mirror, so you can see it on you." Ciel said still blushing.

"Aww... But it looks so on you!" Cellena complained.

"Fine, fi-" He stopped talking as the wind took his hat off. Ciel ran after his hat, cheasing it he ran into a young lady. He looked at the lady.

"I'm sorry." He said and blushed as he looked the lady carefully. She had a long red hair and green-yellow eyes dressed in a long red dress.

"It's not a problem. I'm Greace." Greace smiled handing a hat to Ciel before walking away with a black haired men dressed in black and with grimison eyes. Ciel's heart started to beat faster and his cheeks turned red. He already knew, it was a love at the first sight, he loved her, he loved Greace. They returned to the castle later that day.


	4. Forbidden love

Ciel was in his room reading as the one of the maids came in his room.

"What is it?" Ciel asked the maid placing his book closed on the table.

"Her highness is looking for you. She said you have to come to her room, immediately." The maid said as Ciel got up and left the room as maid left as well. Ciel walked down the long hallway until he came to a big doors and knocked.

"Come in." He heard his twin saying with a whine. He knew she was crying, it was something he couldn't stand. The sound that would break his heart a little every time when he heard it. He came in right away and saw something that broke his heart. Cellena was collapsed on her bed crying heavy and holding a locket with a picture of the black men of the day before strong in her hands.

"Ciel!" Cellena called his name.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Her country will burn in the flames and she will die!" Cellena ordered. Ciel was sad because he knew who his sister were talking about, she was talking about his love, Greace. But he didn't hesitate. He couldn't stand and watch his precious twin crying and suffering.

"Yes, your highness." It was the only answer he could say and he locked his fellings deep inside.

/ Later that night/

Greace's home was turning into dust by crimison flames. All the people was killed and their painful screams couldn't reach queen Cellena's ears. Grace wasn't at her home, she was sitting on the grass next to the lake. Ciel was standing behinde her not saying a word. She turned to face him and got up.

"I know why you're here. Just go ahead, I won't resist." Greace said smiling. Ciel's eyes widen but he took his knife and with a fast move hugged Greace stabbing her in the chest. Greace felt a big and sharp pain in her ches but hugged Ciel closer smiling and pushing the blade deeper in her heart. A red blood, red like Greace was by herself, went out of her heart as it stopped to beat. She was dead. Ciel let his emotions come out only like a few tears. She seemed so peaceful, with her eyes closed and light smile on her face. Ciel placed her near one tree making her lean on the tree and pleaced a red rose in her hads. He looked down at her.

"Rest in peace my dear. Rest forever with your dreams and... my love." Ciel said as he walked away coming back to the castle.


	5. Planing revenge

As Ciel left the black men came, his name was Sebastian, a prince of Greace's kingdom.

"Grace!" He called smiling as he was in a big love with her. He saw her and giggled since he didn't see blood because Greace's dress was blood red.

"Are you sleeping?" He asked and came closer.

"Greace? Greace!?" He noticed the wound on her chest. Tears fell from his crimson eyes as he hugged her and blood getting on his black clothes. After a few minutes he picked her up in a bridal style, like he should do on their wedding that should be for two days.

"Dear," Sebastian said looking down at his love. "I should take you home and tell your family about this." He smiled sadly and walked to her home, but only the ashes remained of vilage. He fell on his knees with tears falling down his cheeks.

"Who? Who would do something like this?" He said but didn't notice a lady in red armor her hair red as Greace's but her was short.

"The daughter of evil." She said.

"She will pay for this." Sebastian said like a glare.

"I'll help you with that. Since Greace was my little sister, and we'll take our revenge. Oh, and I am Madame Red." Madame Red said. Sebastian didn't say anything, just nodded.


	6. Tron apart again by a cruel destiny

At the castle Ciel was looking for his spare clothes in his wardrobe.

"That's it!" He said as he found what he was looking for. A white shirt, dark-blue jacket and shorts in the same color. He then took the clothes and shoes to as the maid came in his room holding one of Cellena's dresses, a long light-pink dress with white laces and bleck races with one rose on the middle of the chest. He took the dress and as maid left he undressed and put a dress on. He made a up-do of his hair and looked like his sister. He left the room and by the hallway came to Cellena's room. Cellena looked at him and giggled.

"Ciel? Why do you wearing a dress?" She asked. Ciel smiled and gived his clothes to Cellena. She looked at it confused.

"Listen now my dear, take my spare clothes and take it on. The people comeing to kill you, you and I will switch and away you must flee." He said as Cellena started to cry."Don't worry, we are a twins don't you see? They won't notice and you will be free." Ciel added and Cellena dressed in brother's clothes. He kissed her forehead and smiled taking her out as Madame Red came in with about ten other people. Ciel smiled and she pointed at him with a sword.

"How dare you to treat the queen like this?!" He said imitating his sister. They tied Ciel's hans and went to the cell with him. After he was locked up Madame Red stayed last.

"Tomorrow is your execution, prepare." Madame said and Ciel nodded. She then left and Ciel didn't sleep that night, he couldn't.


	7. Execution and queen's regret

Ciel was sitting in his cell thinking how to spend the time until execution.

_There's onece upon a time in another place an evil kingdom who no person dared to face, and the ruler was the girl so mean, Tha Daughter of Evil that ruined a kingdom of within. But the story lies for sure, cause she was my preciuos little twin. We are two speard twins, doomed by the cruel destiny. I will gladly pay your part, so you may shine, my sun. _Ciel tought.

In the morning guards took him out of the cell with his hands tied behinde his back and went to the centar of the town. There was a crowd ,to watch him being killed, insulting him. He stood on a stage stright looking at the secured at the bottom of the frame, with his neck held directly below the blade. To the front of the crowd Cellena ran and looked at her twin in the eyes. She forced herself to smile because she knew it was the sight that her twin wanted to see last. Ciel couldn't help but smiled back as the bell rang the blade was released, and fell swiftly and sever Ciel's head from the body. The bells were ringing and crowd left, but Cellena stayed to weep. _God, why it's always the same!? Whay do we always realize our sins when everything is already taken from us? _She tought crying.

"I will always stay by your side... If there come's the day when we are reborn once again.. It'd be nice to be with you, so I'll wait for you 'til then.." She heard her brother saying, but there were no one.

"Yes, I hope well meet again." She said to herself weeping but with a small smile.

_The_ _End_


End file.
